


Death Likes to Watch

by NeutreTheAmbiguous



Series: The Tops of Perseus Jackson [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Blow Jobs, Bottom Percy Jackson, Bottom Will Solace, Consensual, Consensual Underage Sex, Facial, Fivesome, Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, Gay Sex, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I got out of hand, Kinda OOC But None of You Care Because You're Horny, Kinky, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Overstimulation, Percy Jackson is a Slut, Pillow Talk, Rimming, Rough Luke Castellan, Safeword Use, Semi-Public Sex, Top Jason Grace, Top Luke Castellan, Voyeurism, cuckholding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:01:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26248369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeutreTheAmbiguous/pseuds/NeutreTheAmbiguous
Summary: Nico explores cuckholding with his beautiful, sunny boyfriend, Will Solace, with the help of Percy Jackson and friends.
Relationships: Jason Grace/Percy Jackson, Luke Castellan/Nico di Angelo, Luke Castellan/Percy Jackson, Luke Castellan/Will Solace, Luke Castellan/Will Solace/Percy Jackson/Nico di Angelo/Jason Grace, Solangelo - Relationship, jercy, pernico
Series: The Tops of Perseus Jackson [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1514414
Comments: 33
Kudos: 167





	Death Likes to Watch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MoonLord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonLord/gifts).



> I am going to hell, but you guys will see me there fucking the devil.

Friday was almost Percy’s favorite day, only second to his actual favorite day, which was Saturday, since there was no school on that day and he didn’t have to worry about school the day after it. But, for sure, Friday was a very close second; that’s when the fun stuff always happened.

Percy tended to take a bit too long at his locker, and people had their different speculations as to why he did that. Maybe he was waiting for someone, maybe--since his locker is on the bottom-- he liked to bend over for any wandering eyes in the hallway looking for a quick fuck in the bathroom, or maybe he was just dense and didn’t realize he looked really good in those jeans when he bent over? Well, truthfully, he was just god awful at getting anything out of his locker without snagging his clothes on it.

He was having that struggle at the moment Jason walked over and leaned on the locker beside Percy. Luke and Will were with them, Will standing on Percy’s other side with a little smirk that quickly faded when Luke knocked Percy down to his knees with his foot and crouched behind him. He wrapped an arm around his torso, grabbing his neck and pulling Percy’s back flush against him, Percy closing his eyes and breathing in deeply through his nose after he caught the first whiff of Luke’s cologne.

“Hey slut,” He hummed against his ear with a smile, Percy holding his wrist and laughing.

“Sup, scarface?” Percy opened his eyes and sat on the floor when Luke let him go, smiling at him and the other two blonds fondly. “I thought you were goin’ out of town.”

“Change of plans.” Luke shrugged and reached forward to play with Percy’s unruly curls, which he found adorable. Percy didn’t stop him, leaning forward and letting him stroke his scarred fingers along his scalp. “A little birdy told me he wanted to see you and Will fucked in Mrs. Mathers classroom, and I can’t refuse an audience. I know you can’t either.”

“Depends actually,” he hummed lightly, looking up at Will and Jason for a moment. “Who’s the birdy, Lu?”

“Thought you’d never ask. It’s Nico.”

That seemed to perk Percy right up, he had this surprised little sideways smile but an excited gleam in his eyes. “Really? Nico wanted that? I didn’t know he was into that stuff!”

“Oh he loves it.” Will laughed softly, his cheeks going a bit pink. “Nico likes watching. ‘Specially when I’m on bottom. He says I moan prettier that way.”

“You really do,” Percy agreed with a thoughtful nod. “Fine, I’m in. You already knew I was up for that shit. Right now?”

“Why not? Nico’s already waiting for us,” Jason mused, Percy looking up at him with a nod. “Yeah, thought you’d be kinky enough to do it in the middle of the school day. Get up, let’s go.”

Luke stood and helped Percy to his feet, closing his locker and giving a surprised, muffled sound when Percy kissed him. He closed his eyes and kissed back, stroking his hands up his sides and smiling once Percy pulled away. “What was that for?”

“You look handsome in red.” Percy shrugged and gave him a wink after tugging his hoodie lightly, starting to head over to Mrs. Mathers’s classroom. He only spared a brief glance back at them to make sure they were following, then turned back around to walk.

On the way to the classroom, Percy was as friendly as he could be while passing his friends and fuck buddies in the hallway. He seemed to be in a very good mood, which the group of blonds behind him all found very attractive for differing reasons. Jason was just the first one to voice it, whispering quietly, yet fondly, to Will and Luke.

“I love it when he’s happy.”

“Me too,” Luke sighed contently, walking ahead and opening the door for Percy. He looked into the classroom, Nico looking up from where he was sitting on the floor against the teacher’s desk. “Hey, deathboy.”

“That’s not my name,” he muttered sourly, but quickly brightened up a bit when he saw the others come in. He even cracked a small nervous smile when Luke closed and locked the door. “They all agreed?”

“Yep.” Jason popped the ‘p,’ walking over and kneeling in front of him. “You sure you just want to watch?”

Nico flushed softly and looked away, nodding. “Yeah, I don’t like the after sex dirty feeling… Maybe another time though, when I have spare clothes..?”

“Sounds good to me.” Percy smiled at him and crouched beside him, cupping his jaw and leaning down. Nico realized Percy had stopped to see if Nico wanted to kiss him, so he did, capturing Percy’s lips in a soft kiss until Percy pulled away. “I was really hoping you could eat us out though,” he whispered with a little laugh.

“Oh…” Nico nodded slowly. “That sounds good… Could we..?”

“Of course we can, Neeks. Promise you’ll get off to us?”

“Like jack off..?” He mumbled, unsure if that’s what Percy wanted. If so, it was fine, but he wanted to get things straight.

“Yep, like jack off,” Percy agreed, grinning when Nico nodded. “Great. Go sit down somewhere we can see you, then. And we’ll get you cleaned up after. Don’t worry about it.”

Nico nodded quickly and got onto his feet, accepting the kiss from Will eagerly and threading his fingers through his hair while he was backed into a seat by Will’s guiding hands on his waist. He made a surprised sound when he was lowered down into the seat, forcing a pout off his face when Will pulled away. “Get comfy, maybe?”

“Get fucked, maybe?” Nico teased Will, Will scoffing and kissing his head before heading back over to the guys.

“You know, Nico has the best ideas,” Percy laughed, smacking Will’s ass when he walked past to get to Luke. He jumped a bit, but didn’t have time to scold before Luke was kissing him. He melted into it, holding onto Luke’s shoulders and letting him draw him closer with heavy hands on his waist.

Percy waited until he saw Nico watching the four of them before he gave a slow grin to Jason and sauntered over. Jason simply gave him an amused sigh and grabbed his jaw lightly. “You just love making a scene, huh?”

“You know it,” Percy whispered, holding Jason’s biceps and leaning up slightly to kiss him. Jason hummed against his lips but didn’t kiss back, Percy giving a small yet shameless whine. “Go show our guest some fun, not me.”

Percy huffed and turned on his heel away from Jason, going over and pulling Will’s back against him by his hip. Once he felt Will relax he leant down to suck and kiss at the back of his neck, running his hands up his shirt and over the smooth skin of his torso. Will sighed softly against Luke’s lips and leaned his head back against Percy’s shoulder.

“Mm, yeah, Percy… Your lips are so soft,” Will murmured, both of them laughing softly at the odd compliment. Luke smiled at them and trailed his hand down to Will’s crotch with a breathy chuckle when Will’s hips jumped in response to his touch.

“You guys are so hot. Aren’t they, Neeks?” Jason hummed over at Nico, who was lightly palming himself through his pants while watching them. He nodded at Jason, his cheeks flushed. Jason grinned and walked over to Luke, hooking his fingers in his belt loops and sucking and biting his neck. “I wanna suck your cock, Percy always gets to.”

“Oh yeah?” Luke chuckled, using his free hand to grab a handful of Jason’s ass while the other continued to rub against Will. Percy had Will’s shirt off by now and the blond was putty in his hands. Jason nodded at Luke, moving his hand lower past the waistband of Luke’s jeans to grind the heel of his hand against Luke’s cock. And oh, he loved the little sound Luke allowed to slip out of his mouth when he did. “Looks like Percy’s having fun with Will anyway. Fine, get on your knees and make it worth my while.”

“Fuck yes,” Jason whispered and slid down to his knees and pulled Luke’s jeans and boxers down, looking up at him and stroking his cock while he licked the tip. That was just to get him fully hard and he was barely patient enough to do that before he had Luke’s cock halfway down his throat with the older teen groaning and digging his fingers into his hair.

Jason was experienced; he’d gone down on Percy and Leo more times than he could count, so he didn’t really need the guidance. But, at the end of the day he always let Luke take control of him and face-fuck him. So Jason could lick and suck and drag his teeth along Luke’s cock all he wanted to, but the pace was never up to him.

“Do that to Will,” came Nico’s little gasp of a sentence. Luke stopped moving and looked over at him, still holding Jason’s head still and keeping his mouth around his dick. Even Percy stopped to look over at Nico curiously. “What you’re doing to Jason, I want to watch Will do it… If you don’t mind.”

“Definitely don’t mind.” Luke grinned and let go of Jason, who was immediately scooting back and standing up while Percy pushed Will to his knees by his shoulders. Will whimpered at the chill on skin without Percy and Luke pressed against him keeping him warm, but looked up at Jason obediently. “Want to finally put that smart mouth to good use?”

“Gods, you know it,” Will breathed out and pumped Luke’s cock while he gave it little kitten licks. “Gonna fuck me with this cock if I’m good?”

“I’d fuck you with this cock even if you sucked like a virgin. Now stop teasing, damn.” He tangled his fingers into Will’s hair, Percy getting on his knees behind him and pulling down Will’s board shorts at the same time Luke shoved his cock into his mouth. Will made a strained sound, maybe out of humiliation, or arousal, or both, but either way Nico loved it.

“No underwear? Really, Will?” He pulled lube out of Luke’s jeans’ pockets, popping the cap. Luke shook his head. “What?”

“Don’t. Use your spit and if Will can’t take it, remind him only sluts come to school without underwear and sluts don’t need lube.” He pushed Will further down his cock and listened to him whine at the sound of the bottle of lube being set back on the floor. He held Luke’s thighs, shifting around and trying to see what Percy was doing. “Tap three times if it’s too much, Will. Right on my thigh, we’ll stop, I promise.”

Will closed his eyes and squeezed Luke’s thighs in comprehension. He kept shifting though, to which Jason drew his hand back and slapped him sharply on the upper thigh and ass. Will cried out, admittedly it sounded odd from how Luke was thrusting into his mouth, but Nico rubbed his cock faster to the sound of it. “Stop fucking moving around, Will. Gonna stretch you out.”

Percy sucked his slender fingers, making eye contact with Jason as he let his mouth fall open while he slipped his fingers out. Jason chuckled and kissed Percy, not breaking it even as Percy pushed a finger into Will, not breaking it even as Will moaned and whimpered around Luke’s cock and pushed back against Percy’s hand. Eventually, Percy had worked his way up to three fingers and was rubbing the tips of them against Will’s walls.

Will tapped Luke three times on the thigh and Luke immediately pulled out, about to tell Percy to do the same, but Will shook his head and gasped. “No- no, don’t stop, keep going, it feel so good, Percy- oh gods, right there, oh fuck, oh fuck me-”

“Next time I might, but only if you ride me,” Percy murmured against his ear, rubbing his fingers against his Prostate. Luke watched, now kneeling in front of WIll and letting him cling to him to keep himself up. Jason was rubbing his cock through his shorts and looking back at Nico.

“Get closer,” he commanded, Nico complying and getting up. He brought the chair closer and watched them, his cock now out and his hand around the base, just rubbing and jerking slowly and idly. “Think he’s ready, Percy?”

“Oh yeah, for sure. I just like him squirming on my hand.” He pulled his fingers out and wiped them on Will’s shorts, grabbing the lube off the floor and shimmying out of his pants, shoes, and boxers. “Desperate, Jason, no prep please.”

Jason chuckled and watched Luke yank Will to his feet. He left him standing there, so Will kicked his shorts off and didn’t bother with his shoes. He raised a brow at Luke when the older boy dragged a desk over. “Luke..?”

“Bend over the desk,” he ordered. Will hesitated, mostly because going from Nico’s submissiveness to Luke’s commanding tone was a big change every time. Eventually he did move though, bending over the desk and spreading his legs. Nico’s breath hitched when Will looked over at him with his usually sunny smile, his pupils wide with lust.

“Jason, please,” Percy whined and pulled Jason closer, laying on the floor on top of his pants. He was on his back, his legs spread and his jacket unzipped so Jason could push his shirt up if he wanted.

Apparently Jason wanted to, seeing as he bent over Percy and yanked his shirt up to his collarbones, kissing and sucking a trail down his chest and in the valley of skin that dipped between his abs. Percy moaned softly and arched his hips up when Jason got close to his v-line, his hands moving down to tangle in his hair to ground himself at the feeling of Jason’s slick fingers prodding at his hole. He tilted his head back and looked at Will and Luke, his toes curling as Jason actually began to push his fingers into him, two to start with.

“Jay, I said no prep,” Percy nearly pouted, jumping when Jason jabbed his fingers into his prostate. He quietly moaned, his head falling back against one of the floor tiles. “Jason!”

“Fine, you want no prep?” Jason shook his head and sat up on his knees, popping open the cap on the lube bottle and spreading a generous amount on his cock once he had it free from his jeans and briefs. He yanked Percy closer by the thighs and sunk into him an inch at a time, not gentle, but very consciously trying not to hurt him, despite knowing full well Percy could take it. Percy slapped a hand over his own mouth and arched his back instead of making a loud noise he knew would get them found out by a passing faculty member.

“Yeah, bet you’re glad we prepped you, huh Sunny?” Luke purred down to Will, spitting in his own hand and smearing it onto his cock. Will grabbed the edge of the desk and looked back at him, nodding quickly. Luke chuckled and wiped his hand off and held Will’s hips while he pushed into him, Will biting his sleeve and moaning softly. Partly in discomfort and pain and partly in dull pleasure. “You’re so pretty like that,” Luke whispered, framing Will’s waist in his hands once he had himself all the way inside of him.

“Thank you,” Will murmured breathlessly, shifting a little under Luke. He glanced up at Nico, his face beet red which only drew more attention to his freckles. Needless to say Nico found that very attractive, and had to look away after he let out a particularly embarrassing moan in response to Will’s eyes on him.

“You wanted to watch, Nico, so watch,” Luke commanded, fisting his hand into Will’s hair. Will trembled, arching his back for him and tilting his head back with the firm tug of Luke’s hand. Nico didn’t miss the shaky cry Will let out in response to the rougher treatment, tugging his cock a bit quicker as he watched him stay still for Luke like a perfect little sex thing.

Nico pried his eyes away when he heard the harsh slap of Jason’s hips against Percy’s ass, accompanied by Percy’s loud whimper. Nico bit his cheek and watched them, admittedly liking that twisted look of pain and pleasure on Percy’s face and the desperate, hushed moans on his lips as Jason fucked him with no mercy, his forearm pressed against Percy’s collarbone to keep him down.

“Luke, please!” Will whimpered, Luke snapping his focus back to the pretty little blond wrapped around his cock. He hadn’t even realized he looked away from him, and Nico was suddenly very interested in both scenes. “Luke, I can’t take it, please move--”

“Hush, baby doll,” Luke whispered, tightening his grip in Will’s hair and starting to slowly rock his hips into him with practiced precision. Will white-knuckled the edge of the desk, giving little gasping breaths and airy moans, shaky and whimpering like a beaten dog. “You like that? Like it when I fuck you like this?”

“Yes! Yes, I love it, please harder, please,” he begged shamelessly, Nico moaning a little and twisting his hand around his cock. He rubbed his thumb over the tip of his cock, swiping the pre-cum and using it as lube to stroke his cock in time with Luke’s thrusts. It started to feel even better when Luke picked up the pace so quickly that it left Will giving silent or high pitched moans with every thrust.

Percy on the other hand, wasn’t so quiet, much too sensitive in the missionary position he was in to be taking Jason into him so roughly. He dug his fingers into Jason’s shoulder, into the arm that was now laid across Percy’s throat, his legs shaking with the effort of not tensing them up or kicking them with how overwhelming Jason’s harsh thrusts were. He was near-sobbing, his head thrown back against the floor and his hair laid out in a messy halo around his head. Nico’s attention split between Percy and Will, completely enamored by their different expressions.

“Jay bird- Jason- Jay,” Percy sobbed out, hooking his leg behind Jason’s and trying to control the way his body rocked with each thrust. He hiccuped out his moans at this point, his face flushed and his cheeks wet with tears. Jason had never felt so damn empowered in his life. “M’ gonna cum, you’re gonna- gonna make me- ah, fuck, fuck, fuck, Jay please!”

“Stop whining and fucking do it,” Jason hissed under his breath, nearing his limit and getting close as well with all Percy’s whining and tightening around his cock. He wrapped his hand around his throat and leaned back up, thrusting even faster into him. For a moment Percy went still, then tensed and came all over his stomach, his legs trembling where they hung around Jason’s hips. His orgasm was good that the sound he made wasn’t even a sound, just a silent little open mouthed scream, his eyes just about rolling into his skull.

Nico whimpered, bucking his hips into his hand as he watched Jason groan and the way his ass tensed up as he pushed all the way into Percy and came inside of him. Percy gave a shuddering sigh when Jason leaned down, his forearms on either side of his head, both of their breaths labored and Percy hugging his arms limply around Jason’s shoulders to play with his hair as he came down from his high.

“You like that, Nico?” Luke chuckled when Luke brought attention back to them. Luke had stopped fucking Will as hard when he let Nico watch Jason and Percy finish, but now he was pounding into him again. Will was pressed down against the desk by his shoulders, the flimsy desk shaking and creaking with every harsh thrust and pull of Will’s body back against Luke’s cock.

“Fuck, yes,” Nico breathed out, watching Will shove part of his fist in his mouth just to muffle himself. He stroked his cock a little faster when he realized Luke was reaching under Will to stroke and squeeze his cock while he fucked him. Will was balancing on his toes now, leaving himself completely open and vulnerable to Luke.

“Feels so fucking good,” Luke all but breathed out in one huff, tilting his head back before looking at Nico with a smirk. “You should try it some time, feels so good when he starts squeezing around you and--”

Nico cried out, gasping a little at the little spurt of pre cum that dribbled from his tip and across his knuckles that were fisted around his cock. Luke groaned, giving a low chuckle at how Nico forced himself to keep his eyes open and on Will.

“Mm, fuck, Nico… Get over here and cum on Sunny’s face,” came another one of Luke’s commands. Will moaned, whimpering when Luke pulled his hair back and lifted his face slightly so Nico could see his wrecked, drooling expression. Will didn’t even try to argue, he was too consumed in what Luke was doing to him to even care if his face got a little messy. “C’mon, you know he’d look so pretty with a facial.”

“Are you sure? That’s emb- That’s embarrassing for him,” Nico murmured, watching Will unsurely.

“Embarrassing? This is embarrassing.” Luke snapped his hips forward straight into Will’s prostate and he let out a warbly moan, spurting out a generous amount of pre-cum. “Will, do you care about a little mess?”

“No,” he gasped out when he processed the question, Nico biting his lip and standing up with his cock in hand. He walked over and stroked his fingers through Will’s curls gently, Will giving a shaky moan at Nico’s gentle touch and Luke’s rough thrusts. “Go- go ahead, go ahead- I’m close too,” Will forced out, looking up at him with hazy eyes, unfocussed and blown dark with want.

Nico bit his lip harshly and held the desk while he aimed the tip of his cock at Will’s face and started pumping his cock with his hand furiously to get off. Luke watched him with a hungry little smile, groaning when Will clenched around him like a vice.

“Don’t you dare cum yet, we’re not done,” he growled at Will, Nico whimpering at his tone and hanging his head and closing his eyes while he panted and moaned, so so close. “C’mon Nico, cum for him, paint his fucking face like a good boy--”

“Ah- yes sir!” Nico cried out when he came, his hips stuttering and his cum shooting out in thin lines onto Will’s face. Will gasped, closing his eyes and letting his mouth hang agape while the last of Nico’s cum hit his face. It was so lewd, Nico had to lean against the desk just to stay upright. He gasped when he felt Luke’s fingers rake through his hair and pull him forward into a bruising kiss.

Nico kissed back and with a couple more thrusts, Luke was cumming inside of Will with a deep groan against Nico’s lips. Nico whined against Luke’s the position having pulled him closer to Will’s face, his cock now pressed against Will’s mouth. Will let out a shuddering little shout of a moan when he came when Luke’s hand around his cock, dragging his fingers so hard against the desk his nails left indents.

All three of them were silent apart front their steadying breathing and ragged pants, Luke stroking his fingers gently through Nico’s hair and murmuring soft praise to him and Will. Nico stepped back a little to look at Will, who was just as wrecked as could be, his face coated in Nico’s cum, eyes cloudy, and cock dripping wet with the aftershocks of his own orgasm.

“Fuck,” Will whispered out in a sob when Luke pulled out of him, Luke gently rubbing his back while he watched him compose himself. Nico cupped his jaw and stroked his cheek with his thumb, Will blinking his eyes open to look at him.

“Are you alright?” Nico murmured, Will taking a minute before nodding. When he spoke his voice was a tad bit hoarse.

“I feel like I’m fucking flying,” he whispered, Percy laughing airily from his spot in Jason’s lap, where Jason kept his softening cock in Percy like a stopper, keeping the cum in his ass just the way Percy liked.

“Luke is pretty good, huh? Don’t worry, Nico, your Will is fine, just fucked out of his mind.”

Luke laughed, grabbing a box of tissues and cleaning himself up before slipping himself back into his pants and leaning down to kiss Will’s forehead, Nico’s cum smearing onto his lips.

“You’re not done yet, remember?” He watched Will nod, allowing Luke to scoop him up like a ragdoll and set him on his knees beside Jason. He let him go and Will, trembling, made his way onto his hands and knees. Percy hummed and slid off of Jason, moaning a little at the feeling and presenting himself the same as Will. “You don’t have to do both, Jason and I would be more than willing to eat one of them out.”

“I’ll do Will,” he said quickly, Will giving a little hum of approval. His eyes were drooping by the time Percy turned his face to the side to kiss him lazily. He reciprocated, Percy letting out a soft sigh against his lips when he felt a rush of air behind them. Nico on his knees behind Will. “Luke, you could Percy,” he suggested, almost bashful.

“Glady actually,” he chuckled, sitting behind Percy and smoothing his hands down the expanse of smooth, tanned skin on Percy’s back. Percy curved the arch in his back just right for him, letting out a sigh of anticipation. Luke glanced at Nico with a little smirk when he realized he was watching them. “Just follow my lead if you don’t know how.”

“Alright,” Nico murmured, his hands laced loosely around Will’s hips while he watched Luke lean down and circle his tongue around Percy’s entrance. Jason tucked himself back into his pants and boxers and sat in front of Percy to stroke his hair while he gave little, gentle moans in response to Luke’s tongue. “Is he gonna cum again?”

“Maybe, but he might be too spent,” Luke hummed, leaning down and pressing his mouth to Percy’s asshole, pressing the flat part of his tongue against his entrance and then sucking. Percy tensed, nails scrabbling against the tiles at the sensation. Luke continued his ministrations, sucking and tongue fucking Percy’s still-gaping ass. Will listened to him moan, the sounds enough to make his cock twitch in interest.

“Think ‘m gettin’ hard again,” Will murmured, his accent thick. Nico bit his lip, watching Luke for a second before leaning down and using the tip of his tongue to tease Will’s entrance. “Oh- oh, Neeks that feels nice… Little harder, honey- oh, just like that, you got it…” Will gave little moans more often the more confident Nico became with his movements, his legs starting to shake again when he pushed his tongue into him.

“Damn, Nico,” Luke huffed out, wiping his mouth and pulling Percy back to his knees when he was finished with him. Luke was right, the black haired little minx was too tired for a round two this time around. He just leaned against Luke, in between him and Jason, and enjoyed their now-gentle touch. “Really getting in there, aren’t you?”

Nico didn’t respond, too eager to learn this new way of pleasing Will. He was surprised at how effective it was, surprised at the way Will squirmed and trembled when he used nothing but his tongue and his lips to please him. Nico moved one hand between his legs, finding Will’s cock hard again. He hummed against his hole, Will gasping at the sudden stroking Nico was doing with his cock.

“God, I can’t take it, Neeks- mm, feels so good, fuck…” Will’s hips kept arching instinctually to get away from the overstimulation but Nico anchored him to his spot on the floor with an arm around the fronts of his thighs, and continued to thrust his tongue in and out of him while he pumped his cock in his smaller hand.

“Well aren’t you a little prodigy, Nico?” Jason stroked his fingers through Nico’s hair and Nico glanced up at him, his face beet red. He closed his eyes tightly and kept going, his jaw sore by the time Will finally came again, with a weak sob of pleasure. Nico pumped him through orgasm, getting his hand messy and relishing in the way his hole squeezed around his tongue. He could taste Luke inside of Will, his cum, his cock, and he loved every second of it.

“Nico! Nico, ah, that’s- that’s ah fuck- Apollo,” Will whimpered out his safeword, Nico immediately pulling back and looking at his face. Will’s body relaxed when the sensations stopped, and he let out deep, shaky breaths while he recovered from his second orgasm.

“I’m- I’m sorry, are you alright?”

“Wha- yeah- yes! I’m perfect, I just needed a minute- because… Because- fuck…” Will laughed breathily, sitting up, wobbly on his knees. He took Nico by the wrist and sucked his own cum off his fingers, Nico staring at him with his mouth open, dumbstruck by that. “You’re too good for me, couldn’t handle you,” Will whispered, Luke chuckling.

“Mhm, that did look really good… Close your mouth, Nico, you’ll catch flies.” Luke tapped his chin, Nico not even getting a chance to close it before Percy leaned in and sealed his lips over his. Nico closed his eyes, hyper-aware of Will wrapping his hands around his waist and Luke running his fingers down his back.

“Ah--” Nico pulled away from Percy, even more red than a minute ago. “I- that was, that was really good by the way, thank you.” He looked away from them, Jason giving a little laugh and ruffling his hair.

“You don’t really have to thank Percy for letting you watch a fuck session.”

“Nope, not really, any time Neeks. I’m glad you and Will had fun.” He gave Will’s lips one more quick peck and Will gave him a full, deeper kiss, resting his hand on his chest and pulling away after a second. “We should get dressed before somebody finds us like this, huh?”

“Definitely.” Luke stood up, looking down at Nico with a little smirk. “People can’t know Death Boy over here gets horny.”


End file.
